


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 10/21/2016

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comrades in Arms, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook, sharing quarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



The Rebellion is strange, Bodhi thinks, and he’s not sure that he’s really suited to it even though he believes in its cause so much that it feels like it’s worked its way through his veins like the stims that keep him awake on long-haul flights. But those flights were solo missions, just him and his ship, and it seems like _nothing_ in the Rebellion is meant for just one person alone.

It doesn’t take long sharing quarters with Captain Andor before Bodhi realizes that Cassian is not only suited to the Rebellion itself, wears its colors like they were born on his skin, but the man is made of sharing and togetherness and camaraderie, too open for his own good and too easy to talk to for Bodhi’s self-preservation. 

It’s too easy to fall into bed with Captain Cassian Andor, to fuck into his smiling-tender mouth and rub come into his warm skin and whisper secrets into the sweaty side of his neck and believe all of the promises and stories he weaves into the spaces between Bodhi’s fingers and rib-bones – to open up, too, beneath him, and feel all of the places that Cassian can get inside with short-precise strokes and long-curling fingers.

It’s strange how easy it is to let Cassian in.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **nichestars** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Five-Sentence Friday Smut fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
